January 3, 2018 NXT results
The January 3, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, features the best moments of NXT in 2017, and announcement for 2017 NXT Year End Awards. The episode was hosted by ring announcers Mike Rome and Kayla Braxton. Summary Drew McIntyre and Adam Cole's epic NXT Championship Match from NXT Live in San Antonio was worth the wait. So much has changed within the NXT Universe over the last month and a half since their huge title showdown back on Nov. 17, but thanks to the latest episode of NXT on WWE Network, fans can relive the memorable match refereed by WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels anytime they want. HBK did his best to call the match down the middle in front of his hometown crowd, but his presence seemed to be an ongoing distraction for Cole and his Undisputed ERA partners Kyle O’Reilly and Bobby Fish. Amid then-NXT Champion Drew McIntyre and Cole's grueling clash, the leader of Undisputed ERA wound end up superkicking HBK straight on the jaw after McIntyre ducked out of the way. The crowd watched in shock as the NXT Champion proceeded to deliver a Claymore Kick to his challenger, but with Michaels laid out, the pinfall attempt was severely delayed. Once The Showstopper finally counted to two, O’Reilly and Fish pulled Michaels from the ring. Cole's faction-mates then beat down McIntyre before Michaels discarded Fish from the ring and nailed O’Reilly with some Sweet Chin Music. McIntyre then hit Cole with a Future Shock DDT before leveling him with another Claymore move for the exhilarating victory. Despite NXT Champion Andrade “Cien” Almas and his business manager Zelina Vega saying they are taking Johnny Gargano seriously, they certainly seemed confident during their exclusive interview. Almas will defend his NXT Title against Gargano at TakeOver: Philadelphia on Saturday, Jan. 27, on the award-winning WWE Network. It will be their third meeting in the last six months, with Almas winning their previous two encounters. Perhaps because of his past success and a hot streak that catapulted him to the top of NXT, Almas and Vega displayed no shortage of self-assurance while reaffirming the fact that no one can match up to El Idolo. The last year was a rollercoaster ride for Johnny Gargano. From holding the NXT Tag Team Championship with his best friend Tommaso Ciampa to being brutally attacked by the very same man at TakeOver: Chicago, Gargano experienced every emotion imaginable. Johnny Wrestling looked back on his tumultuous 2017 in an engaging sit-down interview. Despite a lot of heartache in 2017, the No. 1 Contender for the NXT Championship expressed hope for 2018 as he prepares to challenge Andrade “Cien” Almas for NXT's top prize at TakeOver: Philadelphia on Saturday, Jan. 27. Skill, honor and heart. These are the three things that drive Ember Moon. The NXT Women's Champion talked about her voyage from humble beginnings to the top of NXT's Women's division in a candid discussion. While NXT fans watched Moon's journey unfold every Wednesday night on NXT and at TakeOver events throughout the year, NXT's War Goddess gave the NXT Universe a never-before-seen look into her upbringing and what drove her to become an NXT Superstar. If you weren't a fan of Moon's before, it's hard not to root for her after watching the introspective look at her career. It's also hard to imagine any Superstar being able to take the NXT Women's Title from her after she had to fight and claw her way to the top. Only time will tell if there is a challenger who can dethrone Moon as the NXT Women's Champion. Results ; ; *Drew McIntyre © defeated Adam Cole (w/ Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) (w/ Shawn Michaels as special guest referee) to retain the NXT Championship Image Gallery 1-3-18 NXT 1.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 2.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 3.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 4.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 5.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 6.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 7.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 8.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 9.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 10.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 11.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 12.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 13.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 14.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 15.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 16.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 17.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 18.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 19.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 20.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 21.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 22.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 23.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 24.jpg 1-3-18 NXT 25.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #281 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #281 at WWE.com * NXT #428 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events